legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Friends (Série)
Friends : Amies pour la vie est une série Friends diffusée en France sur Gulli entre 2012 et 2016 puis sur Disney Channel à partir de 2016. Dix-neuf épisodes ont été réalisés entre 2012 et 2017. Ils sont complétés par quatre épisodes produits par Netflix sous le nom Friends - Le pouvoir de l'amitié et diffusés sur les chaînes sans différenciation des deux séries. Diverses novélisations ont été publiées chez l'éditeur américain Scholastic mais n'ont pas été traduites en français. Quatre coffrets DVD de trois épisodes chacun existent. Un film nommé Girlz 4 Life en version originale et Pop Star, Le concert de l'année ! en version française est par ailleurs directement sorti en Blu-ray et DVD en février 2016 : il raconte une rencontre entre la chanteuse Livi et les amies alternative à celle vue dans la série. Des épisodes courts ont également été mis en parallèle sur internet entre 2014 et 2017, avec un style graphique différent. Une nouvelle série nommée Friends : Les filles en mission est associée au reboot. Pour 2018, seize épisodes, actuellement diffusés sur Disney Channel et Gulli, ont été réalisés. __TOC__ Personnages Série télévisée= ;Personnages principaux Andréa-TV.jpg|Andréa|link=Andréa Emma-TV.jpg|Emma|link=Emma Mia-TV.jpg|Mia|link=Mia Olivia-TV.jpg|Olivia|link=Olivia Stéphanie-TV.jpg|Stéphanie|link=Stéphanie ;Personnages secondaires Alicia-TV.jpg|Alicia|link=Alicia (Friends) Amy-TV.jpg|Amy|link=Amy (Friends) Andrew-TV.jpg|Andrew|link=Andrew Anna-TV.jpg|Anna|link=Anna (Friends) Ashley-TV.jpg|Ashley|link=Ashley Ben-TV.jpg|Ben|link=Ben (Friends) Brent-TV.jpg|Brent|link=Brent Dr. Patel-TV.jpg|Dr. Patel|link=Dr. Patel Ella-TV.jpg|Ella|link=Ella Ewa-TV.jpg|Ewa|link=Ewa Fiona-TV.jpg|Fiona|link=Fiona Franco-TV.jpg|Franco|link=Franco Henry-TV.jpg|Henry|link=Henry (Friends) Jacob-TV.jpg|Jacob|link=Jacob (Friends) James-TV.jpg|James|link=James (Friends) Joanna-TV.jpg|Joanna|link=Joanna Joy-TV.jpg|Joy|link=Joy Lacy-TV.jpg|Lacy|link=Lacy Livi-TV.jpg|Livi|link=Livi Marie-TV.jpg|Marie|link=Marie (Friends) Martin-TV.jpg|Martin|link=Martin (Friends) Martina-TV.jpg|Martina|link=Martina Matthew-TV.jpg|Matthew|link=Matthew Mégane-TV.jpg|Mégane|link=Mégane Naomi-TV.jpg|Naomi|link=Naomi Natasha-TV.jpg|Natasha|link=Natasha Nate-TV.jpg|Nate|link=Nate Naya-TV.jpg|Naya|link=Naya Noah-TV.jpg|Noah|link=Noah Noah karaté-TV.jpg|Noah|link=Professeur de karaté Ola-TV.jpg|Ola|link=Ola Maire Olivier-TV.jpg|Olivier|link=Maire Olivier Pierre-TV.jpg|Pierre|link=Pierre Sasha-TV.jpg|Sasha|link=Sasha Sophie-TV.jpg|Sophie|link=Sophie (Friends) Tad-TV.jpg|Tad|link=Tad Tanya-TV.jpg|Tanya|link=Tanya Wally-TV.jpg|Wally|link=Wally Zoé-TV.jpg|Zoé|link=Zoé M. Arkin-TV.jpg|M. Arkin|link=M. Arkin Burwell Boutaire-TV.jpg|Burwell Boutaire|link=Burwell Boutaire Mme Boutaire-TV.jpg|Mme Boutaire|link=Mme Boutaire Big Ed-TV.jpg|Big Ed|link=Big Ed Principale Earhart-TV.jpg|Principale Earhart|link=Principale Earhart Mama Jason-TV.jpg|Mama Jason|link=Mama Jason R. Dick Jason-TV.jpg|R. Dick Jason|link=R. Dick Jason Mamie Jean-TV.jpg|Mamie Jean|link=Mamie Jean Monsieur Piastra-TV.jpg|Monsieur Piastra|link=Monsieur Piastra Chef Pierre-TV.jpg|Chef Pierre|link=Chef Pierre Monsieur Qui-TV.jpg|Monsieur Qui|link=Monsieur Qui Wink Smiley-TV.jpg|Wink Smiley|link=Wink Smiley Monsieur Snivel-TV.jpg|Monsieur Snivel|link=Monsieur Snivel Mme Stevens-TV.jpg|Mme Stevens|link=Mme Stevens Chanteurs a capella-TV.jpg|Chanteurs a capella|link=Chanteurs a capella Grand-mère de Mia-TV.jpg|La grand-mère de Mia|link=Grand-mère de Mia Grand-père de Mia-TV.jpg|Le grand-père de Mia|link=Grand-père de Mia Evie-Série.jpg|Evie|link=Evie Kate Aux Yeux Noirs-TV.jpg|Kate Aux Yeux Noirs|link=Kate Œil-Noir |-| Série internet= ;Personnages principaux Andréa-Web.jpg|Andréa|link=Andréa Emma-Web.jpg|Emma|link=Emma Mia-Web.jpg|Mia|link=Mia Olivia-Web.jpg|Olivia|link=Olivia Stéphanie-Web.jpg|Stéphanie|link=Stéphanie ;Personnages secondaires Alan-Web.jpg|Alan|link=Alan (Friends) Ben-Web.jpg|Ben|link=Ben (Friends) Charlotte-Web.jpg|Charlotte|link=Charlotte Cole-Web.jpg|Cole|link=Cole (Friends) Ewa-Web.jpg|Ewa|link=Ewa Henry-Web.jpg|Henry|link=Henry (Friends) Izzy-Web.jpg|Izzy|link=Izzy (Friends) Jacob-Web.jpg|Jacob|link=Jacob (Friends) Joanna-Web.jpg|Joanna|link=Joanna Julian-Web.jpg|Julian|link=Julian Kate-Web.jpg|Kate|link=Kate Livi-Web.jpg|Livi|link=Livi Liza-Web.jpg|Liza|link=Liza Luis-Web.jpg|Luis|link=Luis Matthew-Web.jpg|Matthew|link=Matthew Naya-Web.jpg|Naya|link=Naya Noah-Web.jpg|Noah|link=Noah Noah karaté-Web.jpg|Noah|link=Professeur de karaté Tanya-Web.jpg|Tanya|link=Tanya Mme Stevens-Web.jpg|Mme Stevens|link=Mme Stevens Maire-Web.jpg|Le maire|link=Maire Olivier Générique et bande originale Série télévisée= ;Épisode 1 Friends Amies pour la vie 1.jpg Andréa-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Emma-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Stéphanie-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Mia-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Olivia-Générique 1-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Le premier épisode Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte a comme unique générique d'introduction l'écran titre. Le générique final montre par contre les visages de chacune des cinq amies pendant le défilement des crédits, sur fond sonore de la chanson du premier épisode, We Can Do It. ;Épisodes 2 à 6 Mia 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Mia 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Emma 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Emma 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Olivia 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Olivia 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Andréa 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Andréa 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Stéphanie 1-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Stéphanie 2-Générique 2-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Friends Amies pour la vie 2.jpg Le premier générique de la série télévisée est introduit lors du deuxième épisode Une fête surprise ! en 2013. L'une après l'autre, chaque fille présente ses passions : les animaux pour Mia, le karaté et l'art pour Emma, la science pour Olivia, le chant pour Andréa et l'organisation pour Stéphanie. À la fin, les filles se tiennent par le bras. La chanson de ce générique d'introduction est BFF, la chanson du deuxième épisode. La chanson du générique final est à chaque fois une chanson propre à l'épisode. ;Épisodes 7 à 12 et épisodes Netflix Mia 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Mia Emma 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Emma Olivia 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia Andréa 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Andréa Stéphanie 1-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Stéphanie Groupe-Générique 3-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Les cinq amies Friends Amies pour la vie 3.jpg Le deuxième générique de la série télévisée est introduit lors du septième épisode Un talent à part en 2015. Il débute par une vue de Heartlake City, d'une carte-cœur, et de Charlie sautant. Puis, l'une après l'autre et dans le même ordre, chaque fille présente à nouveau ses passions d'une manière différente. Pour Stéphanie, la cuisine et la compétition ont remplacé l'organisation mais les autres filles ont gardé des passions représentatives similaires. À la fin, les filles se prennent en photo puis le résultat est découvert encadré dans une carte-cœur. La chanson de ce générique d'introduction reste BFF jusqu'au neuvième épisode et devient Let's be Friends à partir du dixième épisode. La chanson du générique final est généralement une chanson propre à l'épisode, ou la chanson du générique pour les épisodes sans chanson propre. Le seul autre changement à part la musique est l'aspect de Zobo, le robot d'Olivia. Olivia 1-Générique 3b-Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|Olivia ;Épisodes 13 à 19 Le troisième générique de la série télévisée est introduit lors du treizième épisode Le détective baveux en 2017. Il dispose également d'une nouvelle chanson, Living for the Rhythm. ;Bande originale Le premier compositeur de la série télévisée est Anthony Lledo pour les trois premiers épisodes, le deuxième est Henrik Lindstrand pour les six suivants et le troisième est Harry Peat pour les seize suivants. ;Chansons LEGO Friends - Music Video|'Épisode 1' We Can Do It Chanson interprétée par The Friends LEGO Friends BFF|'Épisode 2' et Générique 1 BFF Chanson interprétée par Sarah West LEGO Friends Friends Are Forever (Official)|'Épisode 3' Friends are Forever Chanson interprétée par Sarah West LEGO Friends Music Video - Ranch Romance|'Épisode 4' Country Girls - City Girls Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends Music Video "Together"|'Épisode 5' Together Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends Music Video 2014 - Forever Us|'Épisode 6' Forever Us Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends - Μουσικό Βίντεο "Η δύναμη της φιλίας"|'Épisode 7' The Power of Friendship Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas LEGO Friends - Friends Trust Friends - Video Musicale - Inglese|'Épisode 9' Friends Trust Friends Chanson interprétée par Nadia Gattas Girlz - LEGO Friends Karaoke Version - Music Video|'Film' et Épisode Netflix 3 Girlz Chanson interprétée par L2M L2M - "B.E.A.T." LEGO Friends Lyric Video|'Épisode Netflix 2' B.E.A.T. Chanson interprétée par L2M LEGO Friends - Let's be Friends - Music Video|'Générique 2' et Épisode 14 Let's be Friends Chanson interprétée par L2M Hands in the air - Music video - LEGO Friends|'Épisode 10' Hands in the air Chanson interprétée par L2M Forever Ours - LEGO Friends - Music Video|'Épisode 11' Forever Ours Chanson interprétée par L2M Living for the Rhythm - Song By L2M – LEGO Friends|'Générique 3' Living for the Rhythm Chanson interprétée par L2M *'Épisode 15' Girlz will be Girlz Chanson interprétée par L2M *'Épisode 16' Just Beginning Chanson interprétée par L2M *'Épisode 19' 15 Year, I Got You, Aviator Chansons interprétées par L2M La chanteuse du deuxième et du troisième épisodes est Sarah West, tandis que la chanteuse des quatre épisodes suivants est Nadia Gattas, qui fait la voix chantée d'Andréa. Le huitième épisode est le premier à n'avoir pas de chanson spécifique. La chanson du neuvième épisode a émergé plusieurs mois avant la diffusion de cet épisode. Le film Le concert de l'année a vu, suite à un appel à casting, la création du groupe L2M composé de cinq jeunes filles qui ont chanté tous les nouveaux titres liés au thème Friends jusqu'au reboot du thème. |-| Série internet= ;Saison 1 Générique webisodes saison 1 a.jpg Générique webisodes saison 1 b.jpg Le générique d'introduction des webisodes est naturellement plus court que celui des épisodes. Pour la première saison, une image des cinq amies, telles qu'elles apparaissent sur les boîtes des ensembles de 2013, est présente de manière fixe. Le titre s'affiche et le cœur sur le "i" clignote puis se met à grossir pour laisser place aux premières images du webisode. La chanson entendue brièvement est une nouvelle fois BFF. Le générique de fin montre uniquement l'adresse du mini site Friends. Aucun crédit n'est disponible. ;Saison 2 Générique webisodes saison 2 a.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 b.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 c.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 d.jpg Générique webisodes saison 2 e.jpg Le générique d'introduction des webisodes de la deuxième saison correspond plus à leur style graphique et est plus animé et légèrement plus long que celui de la première saison. Emma et Olivia arrivent du côté gauche de l'écran, tandis que Mia les rejoint au centre par le côté droit. Puis de part et d'autre, Stéphanie et Andréa surgissent à leur tour et sautent pour se taper dans la main. Elles rient et une carte-cœur se met à voler près d'elles puis s'ouvre, dévoilant le titre de l'épisode. La carte grossit pour laisser place aux premières images du webisode. La chanson entendue brièvement est toujours BFF. Pour le générique de fin, une des dernières images du webisode apparaît dans une nouvelle carte-cœur, qui cette fois-ci se referme, laissant place à l'adresse du mini site Friends. Aucun crédit n'est disponible. Épisodes Friends : Amies pour la vie Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte.jpg|'Épisode 1' Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte (New Girl in Town)|link=Il n'y a que l'amitié qui compte Une fête surprise.jpg|'Épisode 2' Une fête surprise ! (Stephanie's Surprise Party)|link=Une fête surprise ! Une croisière avec les dauphins.jpg|'Épisode 3' Une croisière avec les dauphins (Dolphin Cruise)|link=Une croisière avec les dauphins Filles de la campagne.jpg|'Épisode 4' Filles de la campagne (Country Girls)|link=Filles de la campagne Le concours de chars.jpg|'Épisode 5' Le concours de chars (Emma's Dilemma)|link=Le concours de chars À la recherche du futur marié.jpg|'Épisode 6' À la recherche du futur marié (Friends of the Jungle)|link=À la recherche du futur marié Un talent à part.jpg|'Épisode 7' Un talent à part (Andrea's Big Moment)|link=Un talent à part L'île de Kate.jpg|'Épisode 8' L'île de Kate (Kate's Island)|link=L'île de Kate Le Grand Hôtel.jpg|'Épisode 9' Le Grand Hôtel (The Grand Hotel)|link=Le Grand Hôtel Votez pour moi.jpg|'Épisode 10' Votez pour moi ! (Getting Out the Vote)|link=Votez pour moi ! Getting The Message.jpg|'Épisode 11' Message reçu (Getting The Message)|link=Message reçu The Grateful Dud.jpg|'Épisode 12' Une tornade de gratitude (The Grateful Dud)|link=Une tornade de gratitude The Drooling Detective.jpg|'Épisode 13' Le détective baveux (The Drooling Detective)|link=Le détective baveux Rabbitouille.jpg|'Épisode 14' Le concours de pâtisserie (Rabbitouille)|link=Le concours de pâtisserie Change Of Adress.jpg|'Épisode 15' Changement d'adresse (Change Of Adress)|link=Changement d'adresse Dive In.jpg|'Épisode 16' Le coup de cœur d'Andréa (Dive In)|link=Le coup de cœur d'Andréa I Told You So.jpg|'Épisode 17' L'intuition d'Emma (I Told You So)|link=L'intuition d'Emma Snow Way.jpg|'Épisode 18' La compétition de snowboard (Snow Way)|link=La compétition de snowboard Midwinter Night's Dream.jpg|'Épisode 19' Songe d'une nuit d'hiver (Midwinter Night's Dream)|link=Songe d'une nuit d'hiver Friends - Le pouvoir de l'amitié Aventure de vacances.jpg|'Épisode 1 Netflix' Aventure de vacances (Camp Wild Hearts)|link=Aventure de vacances La grande finale.jpg|'Épisode 2 Netflix' La grande finale (Slam Dunk)|link=La grande finale Keepin' It Real.jpg|'Épisode 3 Netflix' Rien que la vérité (Keepin' It Real)|link= Roomies.jpg|'Épisode 4 Netflix' Un lit pour deux (Roomies)|link= Webisodes ;Saison 1 Premier jour au bar à smoothie.jpg|'Webisode 1' Premier jour au bar à smoothie (Andrea's First Day)|link=Premier jour au bar à smoothie Poulain en danger.jpg|'Webisode 2' Poulain en danger (The Trapped Foal)|link=Poulain en danger Le blues d'Andréa.jpg|'Webisode 3' Le blues d'Andréa (Bored Beach Blues)|link=Le blues d'Andréa L'exposé scientifique d'Olivia.jpg|'Webisode 4' L'exposé scientifique d'Olivia (Olivia's Science Show)|link=L'exposé scientifique d'Olivia Le monstre du lagon bleu.jpg|'Webisode 5' Le monstre du lagon bleu (The Beast from the Blue Lagoon)|link=Le monstre du lagon bleu Emma dans la jungle.jpg|'Webisode 6' Emma dans la jungle (Quit Monkeying Around)|link=Emma dans la jungle Les cocktails de Stéphanie.jpg|'Webisode 7' Les cocktails de Stéphanie (All We Need is Juice)|link=Les cocktails de Stéphanie Stéphanie et le perroquet.jpg|'Webisode 8' Stéphanie et le perroquet (Speaking of Parrots)|link=Stéphanie et le perroquet Drôle de blague.jpg|'Webisode 9' Drôle de blague (Nice Prank)|link=Drôle de blague Mia et Matthew, les sauveteurs.jpg|'Webisode 10' Mia et Matthew, les sauveteurs (Bear in Trouble)|link=Mia et Matthew, les sauveteurs Un nouveau projet.jpg|'Webisode 11' Un nouveau projet (Drawn Together)|link=Un nouveau projet Les animaux nocturnes.jpg|'Webisode 12' Les animaux nocturnes (Noisy Camping Trip)|link=Les animaux nocturnes Exposé scientifique de glace.jpg|'Webisode 13' Exposé scientifique de glace (Icy Science Show)|link=Exposé scientifique de glace Le portrait de Tony.jpg|'Webisode 14' Le portrait de Tony (Painting Tony)|link=Le portrait de Tony Le gâteau anti-moustique.jpg|'Webisode 15' Le gâteau anti-moustique (Jungle Cup Cakes)|link=Le gâteau anti-moustique Quel scoop.jpg|'Webisode 16' Quel scoop ! (What's at Heart ?)|link=Quel scoop ! Le mystère du centre commercial.jpg|'Webisode 17' Le mystère du centre commercial (Two Jacobs)|link=Le mystère du centre commercial Décoration de Noël.jpg|'Webisode 18' Décoration de Noël (Emma's Ornament)|link=Décoration de Noël ;Saison 2 Les cartes-cœurs.jpg|'Webisode 1' Les cartes-cœurs (I Heart Card You)|link=Les cartes-cœurs Emma déménage Première partie.jpg|'Webisode 2' Emma déménage : Première partie (Emma is Moving: Part 1)|link=Emma déménage : Première partie Emma déménage Deuxième partie.jpg|'Webisode 3' Emma déménage : Deuxième partie (Emma is Moving: Part 2)|link=Emma déménage : Deuxième partie Une glace étonnante.jpg|'Webisode 4' Une glace étonnante... (What an Interesting Ice Cream)|link=Une glace étonnante... Rêve ou réalité.jpg|'Webisode 5' Rêve ou réalité (Big Dreams)|link=Rêve ou réalité Saint-Valen quoiiiiii.jpg|'Webisode 6' Saint-Valen quoiiiiii ? (Valentine's Whaaat?)|link=Saint-Valen quoiiiiii ? L'interview de Stéphanie.jpg|'Webisode 7' L'interview de Stéphanie (Live from Backstage)|link=L'interview de Stéphanie Les petits farceurs.jpg|'Webisode 8' Les petits farceurs (The Unprankables)|link=Les petits farceurs Les filles ne ronflent pas.jpg|'Webisode 9' Les filles ne ronflent pas (Girls DON'T Snore)|link=Les filles ne ronflent pas Regarde de haut en bas.jpg|'Webisode 10' Regarde de haut en bas (Look High and Low)|link=Regarde de haut en bas Une voix qui porte.jpg|'Webisode 11' Une voix qui porte (A Strong Voice)|link=Une voix qui porte Nouvelles juteuses.jpg|'Webisode 12' Nouvelles juteuses (The Juicy News)|link=Nouvelles juteuses Trompe-moi une fois.jpg|'Webisode 13' Trompe-moi une fois (Fool Me Once)|link=Trompe-moi une fois Le défilé de mode d'Emma.jpg|'Webisode 14' Le défilé de mode d'Emma (Emma's Design Show: Easter Letters)|link=Le défilé de mode d'Emma Livraison spéciale.jpg|'Webisode 15' Livraison spéciale (Special Delivery)|link=Livraison spéciale Le groupe est créé.jpg|'Webisode 16' Le groupe est créé (Making the Band)|link=Le groupe est créé Novélisations ;Versions anglophones LEGO Friends New Girl in Town.jpg|'Épisode 1' LEGO Friends: New Girl in Town|link=LEGO Friends: New Girl in Town LEGO Friends The Birthday Surprise temp.jpg|'Episode 2' LEGO Friends: The Birthday Surprise|link=LEGO Friends: The Birthday Surprise LEGO Friends Dolphin Rescue.jpg|'Épisode 3' LEGO Friends: Dolphin Rescue|link=LEGO Friends: Dolphin Rescue LEGO Friends Jungle Adventure.jpg|'Épisode 6' LEGO Friends: Jungle Adventure|link=LEGO Friends: Jungle Adventure ;Version francophone Les récrés de tiji 37.jpg|'Épisode 2' Les récrés de tiji 37|link=Une fête surprise ! DVD ;Versions francophones LEGO Friends Amies pour la vie.jpg|'Épisodes 1 à 3' Amies pour la vie|link=LEGO Friends : Amies pour la vie (DVD) LEGO Friends L'aventure des meilleures amies continue.jpg|'Épisodes 4 à 6' L'aventure des meilleures amies continue !|link=LEGO Friends : L'aventure des meilleures amies continue ! LEGO Friends Ensemble tout est possible.jpg|'Épisodes 7 à 9' Ensemble tout est possible|link= LEGO Friends L'union fait la force.jpg|'Épisodes 10 à 12' L'union fait la force|link= LEGO Friends Pop Star, Le concert de l'année !.jpg|'Film spécial' Pop Star, Le concert de l'année !|link= Les épisodes 13 à 19 et les quatre épisodes produits par Netflix ne sont pas sortis en DVD en version française. en:LEGO Friends of Heartlake City Catégorie:Films Catégorie:Friends Catégorie:2012 Catégorie:2013 Catégorie:2014 Catégorie:2015 Catégorie:2016 Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:2019 Catégorie:Friends (Série)